Most known one-part, non-curing sealant compositions include chromates, with some compositions having up to 24% chromates by weight. Use of chromates, particularly in large amounts, is hazardous and environmentally unfriendly. Furthermore, curing eventually occurs in such compositions with long-term exposure to high temperatures (240.degree. F. and higher). Such compositions also tend to wash off the surfaces to which they are applied when they are exposed to aviation fuel at temperatures of 140.degree. F. and higher.
A need exists for an improved one-part, non-curing sealant that avoids the foregoing problems.